Breaking the forth wall
by Sky Cloudshire
Summary: When Sunsetshimmer takes Twilight's crown again and goes to the warriors world, with the help of Firestar and some of the others, will she ever be able to get her crown back before the summer solstice?
1. Paroluge

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, nor warriors.

**Paroluge**

Twilight's POV

I raced after Sunset shimmer though the castle toward the Everfree forest. I did not understand why I was following her into the forest, but she had my crown. Again! Apparently she did not learn about friendship in Canterlot high. Lucky for me, my friends were following me, trying to help me get my crown back. Then she ran into a hole and touched her mussel on the wall of the cave. Then I couldn't believe my eyes as she had closed her eyes and was now fading away with my crown.

Firestar's POV

"Great Starclan!" I yowled in surprise as Greystripe decided to jump on me . I wriggled out of Greystripe's wait and headed for the camp. I stopped as greystripe called me over for something. I hoped it would not be something stupid, but I turned around and padded to him, taking a risk. "Jayfeather told me that there is something going on at the moon pool. You might want to go and figure it out." he told me. Concern filled his eyes, and I walked away. Not to the camp, but to the moon pool.

When I got to the moon pool, I realized that Greystipe was right. there was something going on here. suddenly, a orange tabby with unnatural yellow strips coming out of the moon pool. As the cat ran away, I realized she was wearing something. I never understood why twolegs wore this, but kittypets gossiped about it all the time. It was a crown.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Twilight's POV

"You must go to this world and retrieve your crown. It is in a world were it can bring great harm to everyone that is there." Princess Celestia told me after I had told her what had happened."Will my friends be able to go with me?" I asked her nervous to have to leave my friends, and just to be sure."After what you told me, I think that this world might be dangerous.. I think your friends should go with you.""oh thank you princess celestia, thank you!" I almost screamed in excitement after she told me that all of my friends could go.

Later that day, My firends and I walked together to the cave were the stone was and prepared to leave."If this leads us to death, I just want to say good bye." Applejack said, not wanting to jinx us. The others agreed. we touched our mussels on the stone, and I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

Firestar's POV

I was padding back to the moon pool so I could speak with Starclan and ask then what was going on right now, kinda because I was not sure. When I got there I saw six cats with unnatural pelts. one had a violet pelt, another had a blue pelt, another had a pink pelt, another had a yellow pelt. another had a pure white pelt, and the last one was a normal tabby that looked like me.

Twilight's POV

I opened my eyes to see a orange tabby cat standing there looking at us like we are crazy. I looked in the near by pool and saw that I looked like my self, but I was a cat. I diden't blame him for thinking that we were crazy."Hello. my name is Twilight Sparkle."

Sorry that Firestar's point of view was short, but I could not think of anything for firestar. I promise that I will do his point of view first and longer in the next chaper!

Ghostfur


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I am really sorry about the really late update, but i am currently writing a story about a made up desese called Singingitice if you would like to reaad that while you are waiting. However, eventhough I'm writing another story dosent mean I won't try and get more updates on to this story faster. This will not be going on in this story, however, in the other story I'm making, I will have some other caracters and friends with me' and I will be trying to make the storys more exiting, funny, and adventurous. I will also be trying to make the chapters longer. Do not worry about the taking FOREVER updates. So please review and read my newest story, Singingitice while you are waiting for another update. Wow. That was a LONG authers note. I should get on to the story now. **

Firestar's POV

I couldent beleve what I was seeing at first. And hearing. The violet cats name was Twilight Sparkle? It's a little creppy of you ask me. I guess i'll just turn around and head back to the-

"What happend?"

I turned around to see the light blue cat waking up.

"Hey Rainbow Dash." the Twilight Sparkle cat said to the blue cat.

Thats when I had it. I turned around and raced away form the moonpool and tward the camp.

Twilights POV

I sighed as I saw the orange cat run off just while Rainbow Dash was waking up. I think he murmured something about haveing to go to a clan, or something like that. Although I thinnk Rainbow Dash might have really like that cat, I think sshe would have overwalmed him, and he would have had run off any way.

**Sorry about the short chapter after that long authers note! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Thx!**


End file.
